Rewriting History
by bellarkeolicityhaylijah
Summary: After years on the run with Hayley and his daughter, an old foe takes their loved ones captive forcing them to return to their former home. As the battle begins to appear lost, an unknown heroine comes to the rescue. Who is she and where did she come from? Canon until TO 3x16 and TVD 7x16.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Three years on the run from his enemies. Three years of Hayley pretending leaving Elijah wasn't the worst decision she ever made. Three years of them both throwing every ounce of their energy behind raising their daughter and making sure she knew how much she was loved. Telling her stories of NOLA and the family members that were left behind and those that were lost. The first few months on the run Hayley and Klaus wanted to kill each other. They both knew how to push each others buttons and so much had happened that being in that close of proximity for an extended period of time drove them both mad. Eventually they realized in order to co-parent Hope they would have to set aside their differences and try to get along. Eventually their tolerance grew to friendship, and for the briefest of moment's even romance although that was very short lived, as both knew they would never love each other in that way. Especially not while their hearts both belonged to other people and probably always would. But over time they became each other's closest friend and ally. Hope had grown rapidly over the years, as had her magic. Though he promised Elijah he would not contact anyone at the risk of being found he eventually had to so that Freya could help him to teach Hope control. In the end the task was too difficult and they had to reach out to an allied witch to lock Hope's magic away until such a time when it was safe for them to return home where those with far better knowledge of witchcraft than her hybrid parents could teach her. It destroyed Klaus to do the spell, as locking away a part of who your child is hit far too close to home. He eventually got on board after Hayley explained that what they were doing was temporary and was for the safety of their child. They were having the spell done because they loved her, his parents had it done as a punishment for events he had no control over. After covering their tracks they went back on the run. They stayed that way until the day they received a text message from Elijah. They knew before they opened it that something had been wrong. The message contained a picture of one of Klaus's old enemies Renaldo holding a handful of white oak bullets in front of a tied up Elijah, Kol, Freya, and Finn along with the message 'Come home now or I start shooting white oak bullets in each of their hearts. You have 48 hours before the first one dies. Tick-tock.' Knowing they had to go and save their family Klaus packed their things as Hayley went to their neighbors and compelled them to keep Hope safe as well as start taking vervain to avoid any future vampires compelling their way into the house. As Klaus was getting the car loaded up he received another message from Elijah's phone. This time containing a photo of a captured Caroline and two small children he assumed were the former hunters twin girls that Caroline had given birth to and the message 'Make that 36 hours or else these three die along with one of your siblings.'


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"Chapter One/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hayley came back from the neighbor's house in tears. She wondered if there would ever come a time when her daughter wouldn't be in danger. If there would ever be a time she wouldn't have to leave her daughter in the care of others to ensure her safety while she ran off to save the Mikaelson's yet again. No matter how hard she tried though, she couldn't regret her decision to save her daughters family time and time again. No, not just her daughter's family, it was her family too. She never had one growing up, especially not after triggering her curse. Who knew getting knocked up after a drunken one-night stand would lead her to finding a family she had always longed for. As she walked up the steps of their home of six months, she set out in search of Klaus. She found him at the foot of the stairs, a bag in one hand staring at his phone with a shocked expression on his face. "Did you get another message from Elijah's phone?" she asked. Wordlessly, Klaus handed her the phone. "Son-of-a-bitch. This guy is a sick bastard holding two innocent children captive. What is Caroline doing in New Orleans anyways?" "I'm not sure. Probably something to do with the youngest Salvatore brother and that retched hunter bitch. Everything squared away with Hope?" he asked. She noted the urgency on his face, the need to get to his family and the woman he loved in time, as well as the concern about leaving his daughter in the hands of anyone besides him. "Everything's good to go. Do you have everything we need?" "Clothes, weapons, and blood are all packed and in the car. I'll call Marcellus on the way, see what all he knows about what's going on in my city. You rest so you can take the second shift for driving little wolf, it's going to be a long couple of days."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"Chapter Two/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Caroline fought hard against the vervain ropes tying her to the chair. The pain from the ropes was only second to the purposely over-splintered chair they had her in. Every movement made the stakes sticking from the chair dig further into her skin. The pain didn't matter to her though, all her mind focused on were the two little girls tied to chairs on either side of her bawling their eyes out. Taking Lizzie and Josie to New Orleans with her was meant to keep them safe from harm. Instead they ended up possible casualties to a war they didn't know was even taking place. She should have expected it. When are the Mikaelson's not being hunted by their vast army of enemies? She hadn't known what to think when the bartender said Klaus hadn't been seen in years. She felt the unlinking of their sire line, so if he were dead she would have no way to know for sure. While she was glad her life was no longer tied to his, she still couldn't help but worry about him. Previously she may have been able to lie to herself and say if she was unlinked from him that she wouldn't care if he were killed. Now she knew that was a lie, sire-link or not she didn't want Klaus Mikaelson dead. Without Klaus there in New Orleans Caroline realized no one was coming to her and her daughters rescue. Even if the other Mikaelson siblings cared enough to save their lives, they wouldn't be able to in their current position tied up to chairs in the neighboring room. Which reminded her, when the hell had Kol and Finn been resurrected and where the hell was Rebekah? She couldn't think about that right now though. She needed to focus on finding some means of escape. Being engaged to a former vampire hunter meant she had learned a few things about fighting and self-preservation skills. The girls had been drugged with some sort of witchy sleeping potion when they had been captured so they had been asleep until about thirty minutes ago when they woke up terrified. None of her attempts to soothe them had worked thus far. Luckily the vampire tasked with tying them to their chairs had done it loosely as not to hurt them. The witch that spelled them to their chairs had belittled him about it but he just told her that he didn't care what boss said he wasn't about to hurt an innocent toddler. That's when it hit her, "Lizzie, Josie I need you to listen to mommy very carefully okay. Can you girls do that?" Both girls continued sobbing but nodded their heads. "Okay girls mommy's gonna get us out of here but to do that I'm gonna need your help. You okay with being mommy's helper? It's a lot of responsibility but I think you girls are grown up enough to handle it." At that the girls calmed quite a bit and looked at their mother intrigued, shaking their heads yes. Caroline cringed at her sentence though thinking about how young they were and how awful it was that they were in this situation in the first place much less needed to help their vampire mother get them out of there as she couldn't get them out by style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"You know how mommy and daddy tell you magic syphoning is off limits at all times? Well right now mommy is gonna temporarily lift that rule." Both of her daughters looked at her with wide excited eyes at the though of getting to do something her and Alaric had banned long ago. If she could get them to syphon away all of the magic that had them spelled to the chair then maybe she could walk them through how to get out of the ropes. "A lady put a spell on your chairs that is making it to where you can't get out of them. If you girls could try and syphon away all the bad magic then you'll be able to move again. So just focus your mind like we taught you and syphon away all the bad spell." Both girls shut their eyes and began syphoning. Caroline watched as the spell was absorbed, freeing the girls from their chairs save the ropes holding them in place. "Great job sweetheart. You did such a good job. Now we have to get you girls out of those ropes, okay. You know how daddy gives you big hugs and you try and squirm out of them? I need you to try that with the ropes and you have to do it really fast so we don't get caught. Pretend it's a race and you guys have to beat the clock." She hoped that turning it into a game would help lessen the fear she was sure they were feeling. This moment alone would probably cost Alaric and her thousands of dollars in therapy bills. If it's even possible to find a therapist that would understand witch toddlers and their vampire surrogate mother being captured by vampires because they had ties to a thousand year old hybrid who's murder count could very well be in the tens of thousands by now. That should be easy to explain to a shrink. I'm sure the police would be called within moments and then Caroline would have to compel them to forget the whole thing. Unless of course the cops were on vervain which would imply they knew about vampires which would be a whole other problem they'd have to deal with. Caroline's thoughts were interrupted by Lizzie slipping out of her restraints and running towards her. "Great job baby! Can you go help your sister now? She's almost out and could use a little help." As Lizzie went to help her sister Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. They were one step closer to getting out of here. Josie was out of her ropes and both girls ran to give their mother a hug and looked at her awaiting further instructions. She was about to explain how to help her out of the vervained ropes when the door to their room opened and in walked one of the vampires holding them hostage./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
